Not Another Bedtime Story
by ChickenB3an
Summary: AU. When Kagome was younger her family was murdered by a demon, luckily she escaped before they could capture her. Now someone or something is after her, seemingly following her everywhere she goes. What do they want with her? Sess x Kag


**Not Another Bedtime Story **

**Rating:**_Mature_

**Pairings:**_ Kagome/ Sesshomaru _

**Summary:** _AU. When Kagome was younger her family was murdered by a demon, luckily she escaped before they could capture her. Now someone or something is after her, seemingly following her everywhere she goes. What do they want with her? What will happen if they caught her?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do **not own** InuYasha and company, not even a little bit :tear:._

**Author's Note:**_ This has been floating around in my head all day. Also I haven't abandoned Dark Demon, I will update it on Wednesday (maybe tomorrow). Anyway Kagome is about thirteen in the story right now in case you're wondering. Hope you enjoy._

**Warning:**_ This chapter is graphic, meaning blood and guts! Read__ at your own risk. _

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Murder**

**

* * *

**

I was startled awake by a loud thump downstairs. Sitting up I listened quietly, it was probably just my mother downstairs cleaning the kitchen. I looked over at the clock sitting on my desk. It was three o'clock in the morning. There was no way it was my mother.

The loud creaking of a door came from down the hall, and I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to my door. Opening it, I stared into the inky darkness of the hallway. I watched terrified as a dark shadow walked into the unoccupied guest room.

When the door of the guest room closed I rushed out of my room, and ran quickly down the stairs.

I had to wake my mother. Someone was in the house!

Reaching my mother's room, I ran up to her side. "Mama! Wake up!"

There was no answer, no movement. My hand touched something wet.

"Mama?" I asked uncertainly, reaching over and turning on the lamp. I let out a silent scream.

Blood.

It was all over my mother's bed. Pouring from a large slit was across her chest, her cold lifeless eyes stared up at me. I wanted to run, but fear gripped me making it so I couldn't move.

There was no way! It was impossible, she was alive and smiling just this morning.

A loud thump echoed upstairs, startling me making it so I was able to look away. "Sota!" I gasped rushing out the door, hoping I wasn't too late.

I pounded into my brother's room. I had to turn my head from the horrifying sight of his mangled body sprawled out on the floor.

"Kagome." A voice called behind me.

Turning I saw the face of my family's murderer. He was tall with hair as dark as the shadows within the room, it fell around his waist in waves. His red eyes glowed in the darkness. Tentacles coming from his back moved lazily around him. A demon! Was the first thing that came to mind, and somehow I knew for sure he was. But they were only bedtime stories meant to scare little kids. Right? Right!

"You have to come with me Kagome." He demanded.

"No! Never!" I cried feeling empty and lost.

"There's nothing left for you here any more." He stared at my brother's body behind him as if trying to make a point.

"Why?" Tears flowed down my face.

"They would have got in the way." He reached for my arm, but I pulled away before he could touch me.

Terrified, I turned and ran as fast as my legs would let me out the door. I had to leave. But where would I go?

I was able to hear his threat from down the street. "Run for now, Kagome, but you can't run forever."

**

* * *

**

I had somehow made it to a police station. Running to the desk, I fell to my knees from exhaustion.

The cop ran over a grabbed my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I shrugged his arm off backing away from him and pushing myself against the front of the desk pulling my legs under my chin.

"A demon." I gasped staring at the wall. "My family. Blood!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked fear showing in his eyes.

I wasn't able to answer him because all I saw was darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**_ Well, good or bad? Should I continue? Please Rate and review. _

Also if you be kind and tell me if I made any spelling errors and I'll go back and fix them. Also if you have any suggestions for later on in the story, I would be happy to hear them.


End file.
